


DR theme gachapon

by Clayp00L



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meal, Ouma - Freeform, gachapon, pregame, pregame oumasai, pregame saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayp00L/pseuds/Clayp00L
Summary: (Pregame) Saihara and Ouma go all the way out to a restaurant just because Saihara knows they have Gachapon machines there and he wants something from one of the DR themed ones. They get a meal as well.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	DR theme gachapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I’m sorry.....I feel bad making this my first work on here (I have other stuff posted elsewhere) but I wanted some practice just to start writing again and actually finish something so. It’s 3am cut me some slack.

“How much is it for a spin?”

“300 yen. I have 900 though so hopefully I can get it in three tries.”

Ouma stood behind Saihara as he watched him slide coins into the machine. After spinning round the circular handle a few times, a small plastic capsule slid out of the machines.

“What’d you get?”

Ouma watched as Saihara’s lips turned into a slight frown. 

“I got the Monosuke one, but I was hoping for the Monomi or Monokuma one. The originals, y’know? Well, I guess I can afford a few more spins.”

2,100 yen and the price of two meals later, they were back at Saihara’s house. 

“Wahhh, I guess I did luck out getting at least one Monokuma one. I got two Monomis though, not a favorite but it’ll do.”

Empty capsules and miniature instruction manuals were scattered across the floor where Saihara was sitting cross legged, only having finished half his meal before rushing to open the capsules he had bought before running out of coins. Ouma had been patiently watching from his seat at the nearby table, although rather shamefully, he had been eyeing the other’s plate. They had taken their meals to go, the restaurant being far too crowded for either of their comforts. 

“Saihara, aren’t you going to eat though? We walked a lot today.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine. You can have the rest of my stuff if you want” Saihara replied, his focus remaining on sorting and inspecting the capsules he had bought.

“So, what are those for? Are they keychains...or something?” Ouma managed to ask between bites, scarfing down his plate before moving onto finish Saihara’s. Before he could look up from his plate, he felt a fabric go over and cover his head rather roughly, the tightness of it making him nervous. As quickly as it was on, he was clawing it off and squirming out of Saihara’s reach. Once the small commotion died down, he saw the bundle of pink and white cloth that had landed on the table and bunched up into a clump.

“Heheh, they’re cat hats. Pretty stretchy though, and Kokichi has a really small face!” Saihara said excitedly, almost becoming a bit nervous at Ouma’s blank yet stern stare.

“Don’t do that again.”

Ouma went back to his meal.


End file.
